


关于《仿生人婚姻法案》的讨论

by Yiv



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yiv/pseuds/Yiv
Summary: 马库斯：OK，不考虑年龄，并且没有国籍问题存在的前提下，我们只分为异性仿生人、不同型号同性仿生人和同型号同性仿生人三种组合，听起来还挺简单的。康纳：请再加上人类和仿生人的组合。





	关于《仿生人婚姻法案》的讨论

“你们在聊什么？”  
康纳走进大厅，在一个角落找到了他们。马库斯、诺丝、卡拉和卢瑟围坐在一起低声讲话，神情严肃，只有爱丽丝趴在卡拉的膝盖上，像是睡着了。康纳挑了他们对面的一张沙发坐下，其他人都看向他。  
“婚姻法案！”诺丝第一个回答了他，脸上带着笑容。  
“啥？”  
“确切地讲，”马库斯轻轻搂了下诺丝，解释道，“是《仿生人婚姻法案》。”  
“啥？”  
“我们正在讨论建立一部《仿生人婚姻法案》。”  
“啥？”  
“老哥，”卢瑟朝着马库斯摊手，“你把他搞坏了。”  
“并没有，”康纳抢在马库斯前回答道，“我确信我所有系统都在完美运行，并且我听清了刚才的话。”康纳顿了一下，“我只是不明白为什么。”  
“什么为什么？”  
“为什么你们在讨论婚姻法案。”  
康纳抬起头环顾四周。在仿生人抗争结束后，马库斯他们改建了炸毁的“耶利哥”旁边的仓库，把大片的房屋加固、扩张，变成一连串厂房式建筑，分成资源、军事、医疗和生活等不同的分区。本来有更舒适、更适宜人居的地方可去，但大多数觉醒的仿生人不约而同地选择回到这里，聚在一起，逐渐建立起自己的生态。他们像是习惯了这样：如果不齐心协力，就无法达成目标。  
等待他们从头做起的事情太多，与人类群体的共生关系也并非静如止水，在大厅中来往的人群脚步匆匆。马库斯一伙作为领头人只会更忙，康纳不觉得建立婚姻法案的优先度有这么高。  
“康纳。”卡拉叫了他的名字，他转过头去，卡拉朝他笑了笑。“马库斯和诺丝准备结婚了，所以我们觉得是时候需要建立我们自己的婚姻法案了。”  
卡拉在跨越美加边境时受到了马库斯的帮助，因此在马库斯现在需要帮忙的时候，她欣然归来。爱丽丝与她形影不离，卢瑟也不放心与她们分开太久，所以他们三个一起回到了耶利哥。卡拉第一次在这里遇到康纳的时候吓了一跳，她本能地把爱丽丝护在身后，卢瑟不明所以，但也向前一步挡在她们前面。康纳努力把双手保持在身体两侧不动，以全然的静止表示他已无害。他记得他道了歉，然后卡拉慢慢走近他，和他握手，脸上渐渐显露出和现在差不多的笑容。  
“所以……”康纳思考着措辞，“因为你们的领导们想要结婚，所以你们现在就要建立一套《仿生人婚姻法案》。”他朝马库斯和诺丝摆了下手，手心向外的那种，“无意冒犯……顺便，祝贺你们。”  
仿生人领导者和他的伴侣看起来完全没有被冒犯：“谢谢。而且顺便，是‘我们’要建立法案，你也是我们的一员了。”  
康纳没有反驳。  
“实际上，”卡拉说道，“这个提议一开始来自我们的另一个成员，崔西。”  
康纳眨了眨眼。  
卡拉并不知道他认识崔西，继续说道，“崔西和她的伴侣想要更稳定、更名正言顺的关系，然后其他人也加入了。”  
马库斯点点头：“我就想，既然挺多人都想要，那为什么不呢？结婚听起来是个好建议，所以我向诺丝求了婚，她答应了。”他们相视一笑。  
“好的。”康纳慢慢地点着头，“我明白了。有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”  
“嗯……我看了人类的婚姻法案，想要找一些参考，但是发现其中很多地方都不适合我们仿生人的情况。”马库斯手指点了下他面前的平板终端，划到一个位置，“比如这个，‘适婚年龄’？我们并不像人类一样有生理上的成长周期，有些仿生人存在了几年，有些按照人类的年龄可能只有一岁，还有些——”  
“我只有三个多月大。”康纳插嘴道，听起来有点沮丧。  
所有人都把头转向他，马库斯半张着嘴，手举起到一半。  
“正是这样！”马库斯举起的手最终落到了他身上，“你有着成人的外表，和完善的机能，即使只有……你也绝对是适婚的，你要是想和谁在一起，没人能说不。”  
康纳把手肘撑在椅子扶手上，托着腮，LED慢慢旋转着蓝色的光晕：“但是其他的需要考虑的东西还有很多。无论如何，《仿生人婚姻法案》听起来都是个大工程。”  
“是啊……”马库斯划拉着他的平板电脑，“看看人类的，有这——么多页呢。”  
“或者我们可以简化一点。”诺丝歪着头看他，“我们的数量不多，区域也有限，可以先只建立一个草案，之后如果遇到特殊情况，再慢慢完善。”  
“同意，反正人类的法律也是修来修去的，” 卢瑟赞同道，“而且无论多完备的方案也终究会出问题。”  
“那就这么办。”马库斯说着，就开始低头在平板上起草。他思考速度飞快，大段的文字从他的指尖涌现，停顿下来的时候，他们低声讨论。过了一阵后，他抬起头来。  
“我觉得流程上这样就可以了。”马库斯把平板递给他们传阅，“我们有一些伙伴之前在政府机关工作过，剩下的具体条款可以交给他们去修订。”  
“感谢老天，我们现在还不需要考虑国籍差异、财产纠纷和子女抚养那堆鬼东西。”卢瑟向后靠在椅背上，长舒一口气。“人类真是乱七八糟的。”  
“而且我们现在就有同性仿生人的婚姻规划了。”诺丝自信地微笑着，“人类的同性婚姻可是落后了异性婚姻几十年。”  
“是的，我们只需要考虑异性仿生人、不同型号同性仿生人和同型号同性仿生人三种组合。”马库斯思考道，“听起来还挺简单的。”  
“请再加上人类和仿生人的组合。”康纳说道。  
他接过卡拉传给他的平板，低头快速地扫描着文档。等他再抬起头来，发现除了还在熟睡的爱丽丝，其他人都直勾勾地盯着他。  
“我们——”诺丝皱着眉头，慢慢地说道，“底特律的人类已经疏散得差不多了，我们很少能接触到他们……这种情况还从未见过。”  
“哦。”康纳冲她眨了眨眼，“那现在你遇到了。”  
“好……好。好的。”马库斯重复道，应该是想说“我明白你的意思了但是我还没想好怎么回答你”。贴着他坐的诺丝眼睛里流露出难以掩饰的不赞同——康纳不知道是为什么，但他不是很在意。卡拉好奇地看着他，脸上的笑意更深，而卢瑟看起来不知道该把自己的眼睛放哪。  
“这种情况就特殊多了。”马库斯沉思着，最终说道，“虽说你是我们的一员，但因为涉及到了人类，那你们应该是按照人类的法律来，还是仿生人的法律来呢？”  
“严格上来讲，人类的法律比我们现在的要完善很多。”康纳垂着眼睛说道，“但是他们的法律里并没有考虑我们。”  
他低着头，盯着自己放在大腿上的双手，第一次为自己和人类的差异感觉有点沮丧——鉴于大部分时候，他的性能比人类的要好得多呢。  
“嘿。”卡拉探过身子，拍了拍他的手，柔软的触感把他从沉思中拉回。“为什么不回去问问你的伴侣呢？”她的眼睛和脸颊弯起温柔的弧度，“法案不是为了约束，而是为了更方便地服务我们。既然婚姻是自己的事情，而法案又不是处处适用，那又何必一定要遵循它呢？”  
康纳想反驳。他想说如果只要适合个人情况就可以随意安排的话，我们又何必需要建立法案呢？但是紧接着他又想到，在人类同性婚姻法案通过之前的几十年，他们又何曾阻止了同性伴侣的结合呢？  
他的嘴唇动了动，最终答应道：“嗯，我应该去问问汉克。”  
“问我什么？”

 

耶利哥附近的建筑陌生且崭新，渗透着生命的气息。汉克走进去，带着一种小心翼翼的担忧。  
事实证明他的小心是多余的。来往的仿生人似乎毫无戒备，并未多看他一眼。实际上，汉克甚至不能确定他们是否都是仿生人——大部分人的头上都没有LED灯，他们穿着各色的便服，像人类一样行走、工作和谈笑。  
这也让寻找康纳的任务变得简单许多。一般来说，找康纳就和躲康纳一样难，因为这小混球的反侦察能力和侦查能力一样强。但是在形色各异的仿生人中，仍旧保留着制服和LED灯的康纳，显得格格不入。  
无需五间酒馆、七个办公桌或是一座底特律城，汉克轻易地找到了他。  
“问我什么？”在听到自己的名字时，他顺口问道。  
随后，他收到了来自仿生人朋友们的热烈的目光问候。在意料中的谨慎、审视、好奇和友好之外，汉克还感受到了一种莫名的……“兴奋”？他知道人类在这片区域并不常见，但是当有个大块头的黑皮肤仿生人哥们瞪着眼睛像外星人一样盯着他时，情况还是有点诡异的。  
“他妈的发生了什么？”汉克皱起眉，“你们在聊些啥？”  
他要找的那个麻烦鬼正坐在他身前一个背对的座位上。汉克低下头，康纳便用一种极限地方式扭着脖子抬头看他，一侧的嘴角微微上扬，深棕色的眼睛和LED灯一样闪闪发光。该死的。汉克心里骂着，忍不住也朝他微笑。  
“你好啊小子，”他向他的搭档仿生人打着招呼，“很高兴看见你终于有朋友可以厮混在一起了，但是别让我知道你在背后说我坏话。”  
“你多虑了，汉克。”康纳礼貌地解释道，往旁边挪了挪屁股，给汉克腾出空位。“我们并没有在谈论你，而是在讨论《仿生人婚姻法案》。”  
“啥？”汉克弯着腰，正要坐下的动作停在一半。  
“《仿生人婚姻法案》。”  
“啥？”  
“嘿！”卢瑟招手和马库斯击掌相庆，卡拉低下头给他们让路。“我们又搞坏了一个人类！”  
“搞坏……并没有！”汉克脸皱在一起看着他——但随后便注意到了紧挨在一起的马库斯和诺丝。“哦！所以说，你们就是幸运的一对吗？”  
“是的。”马库斯答道，智慧的领导人不常笑，可能是因为他一笑起来就傻乎乎的。“她是诺丝，我们已经订婚了。”  
“哦，挺好的，恭喜你们。”汉克悄悄看了下诺丝，又迅速地收回目光。“你的女孩很漂亮，你是个幸运的男人。”  
汉克能想象到有些仿生人可能也不太习惯有人类出现在身边。马库斯旁边的女孩——诺丝在他出现的时候表现得很紧绷，但听到他的话后慢慢放松下来，脸上显出柔和的喜悦。无论如何，汉克从心底为她高兴。  
汉克最终在沙发上坐好，大腿紧挨着康纳的。余光里，他瞄见黑发的仿生人正歪着头看他。一个人的康纳总是正襟危坐，但当汉克在他附近时，他总是会偷偷地观察他最熟悉的这名人类——这一点汉克早就发现了。在这烦人精不用各种各样的问题轰炸他时，就致力于用眼神扫荡他，好像他是什么犯罪现场一样。无论是当他开车时、看球时、抚摸相扑的狗头时，总能感觉有个额头闪亮亮的家伙紧盯着他不放。  
嘿，搞咩啊。汉克不得不承认，这他妈感觉有点怪怪的哩。但是他转念一想，这小家伙——“原型机”，鬼知道多大年纪——才刚“做人”没多久，鉴于自己是他身边出没最多的人类，就让他看吧。虽然不是什么值得效仿的素材，但至少能让他看看成年人都是怎么努力活着的。  
他转过头去，正好对上康纳直白的目光。  
“一毛钱买你现在在想什么？”  
“……我的想法就值一毛钱吗？”  
汉克低头叹气。  
“这是句……口头语，谷歌一下。”他转过来问在座的其他人：“所以你们这个，《仿生人婚姻法案》，有什么要问我的吗？很怀疑我能帮上什么忙。”  
“实际上事情比较顺利，鉴于我们就只先简单起草一下。”马库斯说，“直到有人问如果一个仿生人想和人类结婚怎么办。”  
“哦。”  
“你看起来并不惊讶。”  
汉克耸了耸肩：“我是一个凶杀组的警探，我见过因为家里人不同意他和空调在一起就自杀的家伙。和这个比，两个人型生物结婚好他妈正常的。”  
仿生人们在沉默中点着头。嘿，他们多多少少从人类身上学到了点什么不是。  
“所以你们有谁想和人类结婚吗？”汉克好奇地问道。  
“有啊，就坐你旁边呢。”

 

关于来耶利哥会发生什么，汉克设想了很多，但是对着仿生人领导团出柜不在其中。  
无论如何，把康纳叫开谈谈总归是个好的选择。看看他的脸，兄弟。汉克在心里对自己说。看看他的脸——这是一张你没法当面拒绝的脸，更何况是在他的同胞面前。一个眉清目秀的仿生人坦然地望着你，不认为自己做错了任何事情，如此顺理成章，那么你就不能看着他的眼睛对他说：“操他妈的你究竟在想啥？！”  
这就很不OKAY。如果他这么做了，一定会和那些踢了小猫小狗的人被关进同一间监狱。  
“不好意思，我得和我的仿生人谈谈。”三分钟前，汉克假笑着把康纳从沙发上架起来，其他人用“随你们便”的笑容目送他们离去。一离开他们的视线汉克就放开了康纳，他脚步飞快，能听见康纳小跑着跟在他身后。  
他们最终停在一个无人的角落。汉克板着脸，简明扼要地命令道：“解释。”  
“我们正在讨论关于《仿生人婚姻法案的问题》，马库斯和……”  
汉克叹气。你猜怎么着，这家伙的确认为自己是在解释，虽然其实并不是。如果他们想好好交流的话，汉克就不得不打断他。  
“你想和我结婚。”  
“是的。”康纳理直气壮。  
但在汉克发作之前，他又马上补充道：“汉克，我了解婚姻应该是两个人的共同决定，我没有不尊重你的意思，只是当他们在修订法案的时候，我觉得如果能提前做好全面的考虑，是件有益无害的事情。”他小心翼翼地观察着汉克的脸色。“我没有强迫你的意思，汉克。”  
“OK。”汉克慢慢开口，思考着自己的措辞，想想怎么才能敲开这颗榆木……哦不，塑料脑袋。“你知道‘结婚’的意思对吧？”  
“是的。”  
“你喜欢我。”  
“是的。”康纳顿了一下，“而且我知道你也喜欢我，我见过你偷看我的屁股和腿。”  
哎呦喂，他妈的。  
“欣赏美好的身体并不代表……”汉克脱力地解释道……日，这小子是在翻白眼吗？  
“而且我们住在一起。”  
“室友们都住在一起！”  
“我不想只当你的室友。”  
“这事讲不通了……”  
“汉克！”康纳大声叫他的名字。汉克看见焦躁和失落的情绪浮现在仿生人的眉间和眼中，这让他闭上了嘴。“我很抱歉，以这种方式让你知道，我没想这样的。”康纳低声说道，向后退着。“我以为……我很抱歉。”  
“喔喔喔！”汉克向前一步，握住了康纳的手腕，阻止他离开。“冷静点，我没在拒绝你！”妈的，他在说什么。“我只是想确认，你知道你自己在做什么。”  
“我非常清楚。”康纳说着，没有甩开他的手。“以最新型原型机的名义。”  
“你就非得加上后半句是吧，聪明鬼？”  
“所以说我还有机会？”  
康纳的手腕在他手里转了一下，汉克松开手，紧接着就感觉五根微凉的手指贴上他的，手心对上手心。康纳整个人贴上来，越来越近，汉克身后就是墙壁，无处可退。  
“康纳，康纳，悠着点！”汉克紧忙说道，“这不等于我同意结婚了。人类在结婚之前还有很长的过程呢。”  
“我们从哪开始？”康纳问道，现在他已经把汉克挤到墙边了。“我们可以试试吗？”他微微歪着头，眼睛向上，和汉克对视，嘴唇看起来柔软干燥。  
妈的，他完了。  
“你这是在诱导逼供吗，谈判专家？”汉克说道，努力让自己的声音不发颤。  
“不是。”康纳面无表情。但是他的胸膛紧贴着汉克的，砰砰鼓动的仿生心脏出卖了他。  
好的，这小王八蛋就是。  
接下来，康纳微微仰头，那对柔软干燥的唇就碰上他的。仅仅一瞬。他俩手掌还贴在一起，但是都没有闭上眼睛。  
就目前为止，已经足够了。  
“好了，你开心了吧？”汉克转开目光，将康纳推开。康纳退后一步给他让路，嘴角得意洋洋地上翘着。  
随他去吧，汉克自暴自弃地想。有句老话怎么说的来着？开心的“室友”，意味着开心的生活？  
“我们回去吧。”汉克往回走着，康纳跟在他身后，仿佛和平常没什么分别。“关于那个什么法案，我想我还真有一两个建议可以给你们。”


End file.
